


Not as it seems

by Sp00k1eJ1m



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Triggers, more tags the farther i get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00k1eJ1m/pseuds/Sp00k1eJ1m
Summary: they were the school power couple. the most odd couple of them all. An alpha and 2 betas. The alpha none other than Brendon Urie, the betas Dallon Weekes and Ryan Ross. Usually, this type of relationship was frowned upon but Brendon was the most power alpha of the school and no one was about to step up to him. All the omega bowed at his feet, even the lesser rank alpha looks down in his presence. Brendons two betas were completely protected. No one dared to give them a dirty glance. The one one who didn’t look away or bow at their feet was Joshua Dun, he was too busy admiring them to glance down for even a second.Josh was an omega, but his mom was too scared he’d get beat up, so he had to take a bunch of omega deodorizers to pass as a beta and it worked, almost.





	1. teaser

Brendon slammed the younger against the lockers, growling lowly “you can hide from everyone else little omega. but you can’t hide from me. i can smell you a mile away. along with those disgusting tainting pills. you’re a fool if you thought you could hide from me when youre leaving a scent trail”   
josh whimpered eyes wide, mouth agape, begging words to come out but none came. Brendons alpha came out even more, snarling into the youngers neck “no amount of pills could mask your addictive scent omega’ brendon scoffed ‘wasting it trying to hide from your omegas. how disrespectful can you be?!”   
Josh whimpered finally finding his voice “it wasn’t my idea! my mom has been forcing me on them! she didn’t want people bullying me for being omega o-or like.. r-r worse things..”   
brendon tilted his head, looking down at josh “your mom is a fool then. High school is the prime time for an omega. 80% of omega find their mate in highschool 95% find their pack. does she want you to be a loner? or just force you into staying in her pack”  
Josh’s eyes widen more. hes never thought about it. his mom always did say alpha are a handful to deal with.. that they do and say crazy things to get in your pants... is that what brendon is doing? or is brendon right? for one, brendon sure is trouble. he cant tell brendons alpha from brendon.. he doesnt know what to believe.. but Joshs omega was screaming for alpha to give him some relief. oh hes gonna regret his next decision... maybe.


	2. note uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh hai

hey hi i love you all. I’ll be posting the first chapter super soon I promise!! I recently started a 3rd shift job so its extremely hard for me to find time to come out with a new chapter. Im currently writing one now so hopefully it’ll be out in the next 24 hours. 

Stay tuned and i hope you enjoy!!!


	3. Chapter 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patient with me, a lot has been going on but I'm here! keep an eye, there might but be another chapter on the way very very soon~ 
> 
> stay safe loves, you deserve the entire world.

Josh hated this. Pretending to be beta when he was really omega. It felt like treason, faking it in front of the head alpha of school, not the principal but a student. How embarrassing, a student ranking over you. Alphas looked down in his presence out of respect, omegas bowed and practically threw themselves at him hoping he’d choose them to mate with. Only betas didn't look away, they were neutral about the situation. They nodded out of respect but that was about it, only because Brendon had equal respect for betas, dating 2 betas himself. Then there was Josh, it felt so wrong to just nod, so anytime he saw Brendon he ran the other way. 

Josh desperately wanted to be omega, everyone around him were finding their mates and packs while josh was alone. He couldn’t even date. His mom was too worried that his partner would find out and spill his dirty treacherous secret. Alphas were kind, until their alpha actually came out, it could change the sweetest guy into the biggest asshole if it meant he got to bang. Alphas could go a bit overboard fighting for a tasty omega to claim as their own, that's what Josh's mom’s fear was. That josh would get hurt or mate the wrong person or mate before he was ready. Which was ridiculous. He knew the risks but he hated feeling alone. The only one who knows his secret is Tyler, Tyler Joseph. His best friend. 

Josh was in constant fear someone would smell the omega on him and out him. Well. Not fear of being outed. But his mom finding out and making him move. Again. Josh just wanted to feel free, be the omega he wanted to be. But he couldn’t, it gave him severe depression and anxiety. No matter what the doctors said, his mom just made him push through it. It's the worst possible thing, Josh wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, tell the world who he was. As for now, he had to just stay quiet and wait for his time to come. 

It wasn’t an easy task. Through panic attacks, depression and suicidal thoughts, his mom never broke, it just added more meds to his pile. Yeah, like that helps. It just heightens the chance of success in an attempt. Nothing and no one could change her mind. Not other family, not Tyler, not even professionals. Josh felt like he was going to be stuck in his birth pack forever, which made his heart ache more. He constantly felt trapped, like he was in a box, clawing to get out but he couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried. 

School was the worst. Head alphas could smell an omega over masking meds if they were close enough, so Josh had to spend eternity of school avoiding Brendon Urie. The only head alpha of the school, a fucking student. Josh’s inner omega just wanted to jump at his feet and beg for forgiveness but he had to run away. Josh’s omega wants to be claimed by him and he had to run away. Each time it would break his heart but he didn’t have a choice. 

-Time Skip-

Josh sighed as he walked into the familiar halls he knew all too well. Mainly he got avoided, everyone knew there was something /off/ about the boy, but no one dared to ask. Not because Josh was intimidating, not at the least. It was because of the taller, buffer boy constantly at  
his side, Tyler joseph. If it wasn’t for his alpha best friend, Josh wouldn't hear the end of it.   
Today was different though, today Tyler wasn’t by the small boys side. That didn’t make the Omega too happy but in alphas words currently “it’s too dangerous to be around him”. 

Why? Jenna, Tyler’s mate, went into heat today so of course Tyler’s alpha has to go all macho man. In those situations, the omega had to avoid his friend for his own safety. Tyler’s alpha was very protective over the hiden omega, one wrong look could out the whole thing. So on these days, Josh was left to wander the halls alone. 

Josh wanted Tyler. Today was no good, he could feel it. Something bad was going to happen, and the omega wasn’t prepared for whatever it was. He was scared, scared someone would find out, scared someone would ask. Hell, he was scared someone would ask why he looked so nervous. It was like you could smell the fear rolling off of Josh and he hated it. 

The omega was deep in thought staring at his locker when a hand suddenly touched his shoulder making Josh jolt in surprise. He whirled around only to see Patrick, making him relax.

“Geez sorry bro, you okay? Didn’t mean to scare you so bad…” Patrick slowly withdrew his hand.

Josh sighed, “Sorry patty.. Just had a bad night of sleep. What’s up?”

Patrick was strange. Everyone thought he was going to be an alpha or beta, that's just the vibe he gave everyone. That is until his first heat came. Patrick, the boy everyone had high expectations for, leaped on Pete his first day in heat and begged the alpha to take care of him. To make matters worse, it was during lunch where everyone saw. Neither of them seemed to care too much because what happened next is sure enough, Pete picked the boy up and they disappeared for the rest of the day. 

How is that so strange? Pat still has the beta vibe to him, the only reason you could ever tell is by his monthly heats. Josh was envious of him, but without his meds Josh was obviously an omega. Everything about him screamed it, yet somehow he had to hide it. 

“Josh…? Josh. JOSH!”

The omega jumped and squealed, snapping out of his thoughts looking at a worried Patrick. 

“Huh? Sorry Patrick…”

Patricks eyes were filled with concern, “Are you sure you’re okay? It seems like more than just being tired, Josh.” 

Josh appreciated Patrick’s concern and wished he could spill his heart out to him but instead he just smiled and waved it off, “I’m sure! Thanks for your concern but I promise you I'm okay, I just need to sleep more.” 

Patrick's eyes were full of doubt but he nodded anyways, “Well you better hurry up before you miss the beta meeting in the auditorium.”

Josh felt his heart drop, that’s what was bad about today. The meeting. Every year they had a stupid meeting with the head alpha, telling them that betas are more important than others make it seem, blah blah blah. Packs wouldn’t be completely with betas. Alphas and omegas don’t make up the world, betas have a big part too. Basically a meeting of telling betas to not be depressed. The only reason they started doing these meeting is because there had been an increase in depression and suicide cases for betas. 

Sure, if it was just the meeting it would be fine. But it wasn't. Every beta was screened and if they had too low of a score they would have to meet with the head alpha themselves. Josh already knew this was going to be bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short I know but the rest should be longer, stay tuned loves.


	4. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the time i wasnt here, another chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise chapters will get longer soon.

Josh felt his heart pounding against his ribs, his throat was closing up with every step he took. Other beta moved around him taking their seats, looking bored while Josh was trying not to cry. Maybe if he sat in the back, no one would see him and they would forget all about him. That could work, right? The omega hoped so and took a seat furthest away from the stage, closest to the wall then sunk in his seat, willing himself to be invisible. Josh couldn’t feel more out of place, like a fish out of water. He remembered what Tyler taught him.

Breath in 1… 2… 3… breath out, eyes closed, 1… 2… 3… breath in, eyes open, Ryan Ross 1… 2… 3… breath out, eyes closed. Bre- Josh’s eyes flung open, Ryan Ross?! And sure enough right in front of him was Ryan, his eyes were full of confusion and concern. Josh’s breath got caught in his throat, he threw himself back in his chair, surprised, coughing and choking to regain control of him breathing.

Ross’ eyes widened and his arms flung around the omega to stabilize the smaller boy in front of him, “Woah sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! You seemed upset so I stopped to see if you were okay.”

Josh wheezed and coughed with a hand on his chest before panting slightly, “You scared the heck out of me!”

Ryan giggled slightly, petting Josh’s bubblegum pink hair “Sorry pinkie… Didn’t mean to.”

Josh felt his cheeks heat up, oh this was /bad/ bad. Frozen in place, Josh simply nodded as if to say ‘it’s okay.’

Ryan looked at Josh, at the location, then around the room. “Why are you way up here by yourself, pinkie?”

Josh gulped, “I-it’s Josh but uhm… I.. no reason? I like it up here.” The omega could hear nervousness seep through his voice.

Ryan smiled, “Josh… Alright Josh. Well it’s awfully lonely up here, isn’t it?”

Josh looked down and shrugged “I’m used to it.” He instantly regretted saying that when he saw the look on Ryan’s face and quickly went to correct himself, “I mean not like i-”

Before he could get far Ryan was pulling him up dragging him down to the front of the stage, “Come on. You’re sitting with us.”  
Oh this was /BAD/ bad. Josh’s entire body was tensed up, the only thing running through Josh’s head were warning signs. This isn’t good. He began to quake with nervousness. Ryan noticed but kept silent, He was worried for his new pink haired friend. Pinki- Josh was weird, different, Something was off about him, but Ryan couldn’t place it, maybe Brendon would be able to. They got to the front of the stage, Ryan made Josh sit in between Dallon and himself to insure the boy wouldn’t try to run off again, also hoping Dall and himself could comfort the boy, he seemed awfully worried about something. Dallon gave Ryan a look but stayed quiet before looking at the pink haired boy next to him, who was too far gone in his nerves to notice.

Brendon walked up on stage and smiled into the microphone. His voice was like chocolate silk, it made Josh melt. “Hey everyone. I can tell none of you really wanna be here so I will keep it as short and entertaining as I can, alright? Cool. Despite what you guys think, this talk could help some of you out a lot, so please. Pay attention.”

Brendon grinned and winked at the crowd. Josh melted, relaxing ever so slightly.

“Alright let’s get started. I’m not gonna keep to their little script, fuck that. Beta’s have roles. More than just keeping each other company. I have the pleasure of having two betas on my side to love and cherish. You guys bring more light and confidence to places. You guys don’t even know how much affect you’ll have on your pack. You guys are like support beams, the structure would fall apart without you. You can’t a PB and J without the bread right? Right, that’s ridiculous. Being an alpha or omega is overrated, so much is expected of you, but you guys. Betas. There is so much to you that you guys don’t know. All of you. Every single beta I can see in this crowd, I’m proud of you for being you.”

Josh froze and snapped out of the trance at those last words ‘proud’ Josh isn’t a beta. Faker. You don’t support anything, a snake. Despicable, disgusting, faker. Fakerfakerfaker that’s all that went through his head. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. The omegas body was tensed up, hand having a death grip on his knees. He was gonna pass out, unfortunately, Ryan noticed this and wrapped an arm around Josh, whispering to him. Josh couldn’t hear what he said though, he was too far gone, too panicked. Now Dallon was staring at him, a hand on his knee. It was so hard to breathe.

Then Mr. Urie himself had to look at Josh, the alphas face twisted up. He stopped talking and took a step towards the omega. Josh went into full panic mode, this can’t be happening, this couldn’t happen. Before he could think through it he was up and running out of the auditorium, he heard shouts behind him which only made him run faster. Thank god Josh was athletic because he out ran whoever was trying to catch him. He threw himself in a random bathroom and locked himself in the stall furthest from the door before collapsing and hyperventilating into him arms. Josh was dead meat, this couldn’t have happened. Why couldn’t Tyler be here. Everything was so bad, /bad/, /BAD/. Everything felt fuzzy. Josh managed to claw out his phone and speed dial Tyler but it was all too much. The second he heard tyler’s voice, he whimpered and everything went black.

-a few minutes earlier-

Ryan panted, looked around, unsure where the smaller boy ran off to. Brendon walked up a frown on his face, “What was that?”

Ryan could only sigh and shrug. He wish he knew. That answer didn’t satisfy Brendon though. Brendon couldn’t smell it out. Wherever he turned, the scent of fear didn’t get stronger or weaker, the scent of fear was just taking over Brendon’s senses. This was weird, too weird for Brendon. This fear belonged to something different, not just a betas fear, not even an alpha’s or omega. This fear belonged to something different and Brendon /hated/ that he couldn’t figure out what it was. He wanted- no. He needed to know what this fear belonged to.

Ryan recognized the look on Brendon’s face, he was frustrated, which Ryan understood but Ryan was worried. This situation had bad written all over it. There was a sinking feeling in Ryan’s stomach. They needed to find his new pink haired friend. They needed to find him soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger?  
> i would say sorry but
> 
> im not.
> 
> stay safe babes. I love you all.


	5. chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets get off that cliffhanger. Thank you all for the support.   
> i love ya

Warm. That's how Josh felt. Warm and fuzzy, nothing really made any sense but that didn’t matter because he was so… warm. He felt safe. An alpha, that’s what it is. The scent of an alpha was surrounding him. Someone was holding him, he assumed the alpha. Something was off still, this wasn’t a familiar alpha scent but it was so intoxicating, so the omega didn’t mind too much. Something was irritating his ears, a buzzing sound almost. Josh wanted it to go away so he could relax, but it just got louder. The ‘buzzing’ got clearing, it was a voice, a voice he barely recognized. It was calling him name, begging him to open his eyes. The omega really didn’t want to, but this voice sounded so upset… so worried. Then everything faded out to silence and things were numb again.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
“Josh...” a new voice called to him. They sounded so far away, this voice sounded awfully familiar. The scent around him was different too, still an alpha, but seeming more like home to the omega. Josh knew who this scent belong to. Then it clicked, the voice, the scent. Tyler… memories of what happened shot through Josh’s head all at once. A whimper fell out of his mouth as he slowly forced his eyes open. The scene around him almost made him faint right away. He was in the nurse's office. Tyler indeed was holding him, Ryan was right next to him, Brendon in the corner, watching with careful eyes, Dallon next to Brendon.

“Josh…? Look at me bubs.” Tyler was the first to speak, concern practically dripping from his voice.

The omega let his eyes wander up to his best friends. Tyler’s eyes were dark with concern, fear, worry and relief. “Tyler…” Josh’s voice was soft and cracked, broken up from the events.

Tyler took a deep breath, his eyes darting around the room. “you worried a lot of people Joshie...”

Ryan took one of Josh’s hands in his “you could’ve just said you had anxiety… I would’ve understood… I’m sorry for forcing you into an uncomfortable spot.”

Josh’s eyes darted to Ryan’s. Anxiety? Oh… Tyler must’ve made an excuse. The omega glanced around before settling his eyes on the ground “i-i was embarrassed…”

Tyler sighed kissing the omegas head “it’s alright Joshie, we already talked about everything, they understand”

Josh’s head snapped up looking at Tyler in disbelief and panic. What did everything mean? He didn’t tell them Josh was an omega did he?! “wh-”

“It’s alright Josh, I use to have terrible anxiety too. It gets rough… It can be embarrassing sometimes but there will always be people who support you,” Dallon smiled at him gently

Josh sighed in slight relief. Oh course Tyler wouldn’t reveal him like that. He felt calmer, but he was still unnerved. Brendon’s eyes haven’t left his. He’s just been staring, slight suspicion in his eyes. This made Josh’s head pound he found himself unable to look away, eyes locked him Brendon’s. Brendon leaned forward slightly in deep thought, opening his mouth slightly before shutting it again. Did Brendon not believe the story? Could the head alpha see straight through their lies?

Just as the omegas anxiety started to build, the head alpha smiled sweetly. “Don’t go running off again like that alright? You worried the hell out of us Joshie...”

Josh felt his heart pounding against his chest. He was definitely going to hell. The alpha believed in them. He believed Josh was beta. Oh Josh felt so dirty… He wanted to bawl his eyes out and hide. Tyler could sense thing and held Josh closer, kissing the omegas head whispering in his ear “I know… It’ll be okay”

Josh had to trust Tyler. He couldn’t break down now. There is way too much to lose. Josh took a deep breath blinking a few times before making eye contact with Brendon, who had a concerned look in his eyes but suspicion a bit deeper.

Josh forced a smile, “I’m sorry, I’m not used to all the attention… My anxiety is still high.”

Brendon nodded slowly then smiled “right, it’s alright Josh.”

Josh was going to hell, he was certain of it. He looked at the bed letting his thoughts carry him away. Tyler was risking so much protecting him, lying straight to the head alphas face. Now Josh was too. He felt all their eyes on him, so much concern was in the air Josh felt like he was choking on it. This was all too much. Hiding from Brendon was one thing, but this? Dear God this made Josh want to carve his heart out and stomp it on the ground. Maybe offer it to Brendon himself and beg for forgiveness, He probably wouldn’t like that though.

The nurse came into the room and smiled “Josh, you’re awake! Good, now the rest of you get back to class. Josh looks like he might faint again with all you crowding him. Give the poor boy some breathing room.”

The two alphas sighed the loudest, they had to listen to the nurse though. They knew she was right. Slowly they all said their goodbyes except Ryan, who lingered until the rest were gone “Uh miss, can I have a moment with Josh, please?”

The nurse sighed but nodded, leaving the two boys alone.

Ryan looked at Josh with a frown. “I want to apologize, I feel so bad for everything. I just made everything worse for you.”

Josh sighed softly then gave Ryan a weak smile “it’s okay Ryan, you didn’t know. It’s not your fault. It would’ve been easier to tell you, I just… couldn’t get the words out. Now… Could you do me a favor?”

The beta lifted his head with a slight smile “sure! Of course.”

Josh bit his lip chewing it slightly, unsure how to word his request. “Can… -Josh hesitated and sighed- tell me what happened.”

Ryan nodded, running a hand through his hair before sitting again. “Well I ran after you which Dallon followed after. Then Brendon of course had to follow since both of us went. We lost your scent so Brendon took a shot down one of the hallways, and luckily it was the right choice. We caught you scent going into the bathroom and followed it. Brendon -Ryan blushed- He held you for a bit, trying to wake you up. We eventually went to the nurses office where Brendon held you longer until Tyler came in looking for you. Then Tyler took over that role.”

Josh sighed and nodded, rubbing his head. The first scent was Brendon, the scent he craved to have surrounding him again. Of course he’s the head alpha, his scent would make every omega swoon. Josh’s inner omega ached. At times like this is when Josh hated his life the most. Maybe he should skip town, start a new life under a new name. Be a free omega, whore himself out to get cash, he’s 18. a virgin omega? He could con hundreds off his first sale. No, bad Josh. You aren’t an object you are a human.

Ryan poked him gently “Josh…? You okay?”

Josh jolted slightly then looked at Ryan with a slight smile “yeah, Just thinking.”

The beta frowned “well, you can talk to me about anything okay? You don’t need to be scared.”

Josh gave a final smile before laying down and turning over, signaling the conversation was over. Slowly Ryan turned and left the room. He wanted to stay and comfort his friend, but he felt something bigger was troubling the boy and he needed to be alone. Brendon hadn’t gone far, he was right outside the door to greet Ryan.

“Well? How is he?”

“I don’t know Bee, something’s wrong with him.”

“Yeah. And Tyler knew. There’s something going on with them and I’m going to find out.”

Ryan sighed “Brendon… Maybe it's best you don’t. It’s none of our business.”

Brendon glowered at the beta then rubbed his face “I can’t explain it Ry. There’s something different about Josh, somethings off and they know it. I need to know it too.”

Ryan sighed and looked down, he knew he shouldn’t push Brendon. Alpha’s can be such a pain when it comes to a small, interesting boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you all the end of the week to next week with another chapter or two.
> 
> stay safe babes


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon? Dallon. 
> 
> Did someone ask for Dallon? 
> 
> the tree has arrived.

-The next day-

Josh did not tell his mom what happened, thankfully Tyler agreed that wouldn’t be wise. So here he sat, 7:35 in the morning staring at the school doors. He was terrified. He didn’t want to see Brendon, or anyone in his trio to be precise. He felt as if he couldn’t breathe. It was like trying to sip a smoothie through a small straw, it was near impossible but he could, just barely. As Josh stood there, trying to build up his courage Dallon came up behind the omega and tapped him on the shoulder. The small boy instantly squealed, nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Oof! I’m so sorry Josh! I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Josh sighed and turned around to face the giant with a whine “you guys gotta stop scaring me like that! I’m sensitive!”

Dallon smiled fondly “Sorry… Listen, uh could I have a moment of your time?”

Josh rolled his eyes “if you can go without not sounding like a flipping Mormon.”

Dallon chuckled fondly of the small boy in front of him, unlike Ryan, he understood Brendon’s obsession. “grew up Mormon, sorry.”

Josh’s eyes widened, “I don’t mean to offend! Sorry!”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m not Mormon anymore.”

Josh sighed in relief then rubbed his arm anxiously “uh anyways, sure I guess?”

Dallon smiled and gently took the omegas hand before leading him to a private place. Every step he took the more nervous Josh got. Why Dallon? What did he want? He was so quiet before now he wanted to talk to Josh alone. They stopped by the side of the school, Dallon turned to face him with a slight smile.

“I bet your really confused and nervous huh?”

Josh gulped and nodded “v-very.”

Dallon hesitated before pulling something out of his bag “I used to have very bad social anxiety, I feared everything. After meeting Ryan though, he helped me a lot… -Dallon smiled softly at the ground- So I brought you something… It’s a small notebook full of things that might be able to help you relax in situations and just little tips. I also brought you a fidget cube… to keep your hands on something and distract you.”

Josh smiled tearing up slightly “oh my gosh… Thank you so much! Dallon… This means so much to me...”

Josh wanted to cry as he took the items Dallon held out to him.

Dallon smiled and hugged the smaller boy tightly “ya know… You got to be careful around Brendon. He’s smarter than you think.”  
Josh pulled back confused at the beta’s words “what do you mean?”

Dallon smiled and ruffled the omega’s hair “you’re talking to a beta Josh. I’m a bit smarter than Ryan, I know another beta when I see one.”

At that Dallon walked off leaving Josh confused and panicked. Dallon knew. He knew! But… it didn’t seem like he was going to say anything. He didn’t even say it out loud. He is on Josh’s side? Is he going to keep Josh’s secret? He doesn’t even know why it’s a secret. Josh looked at the fidget cube in his hand and played with it a bit. A soft smile came to Josh’s face. He trusted Dallon, these gifts. They were a sign of trust. Josh sat there in the grass and opened the small notebook. He read passage through passage on all the tips and tricks to help soothe his anxiety. This all meant so much to him. He could trust Dallon, he was sure of it. These gifts proved it.

After a few minutes Josh stood and slowly made his way inside to his locker. His heart immediately stopped. Brendon Urie was standing in front of it. Josh wanted to run and hide but it was too late, Brendon’s eyes met Josh’s. Brendon smiled, Josh sighed and walked forward weakly smiling back.

“Hi Josh, how’s it going?”

“uh okay I guess… Uh how about with you?”

Brendon grinned “good. How was your morning?”

Josh felt at uneasy “good… Dallon gave me some things to help with anxiety, it uh meant a lot to me.”

Brendon cocked an eyebrow “oh really? What did he give you?”

Josh smiled and held the objects out “a fidget cube and a notebook full of tips… He's such a sweetheart.”

Brendon smiled and nodded “he is a giant teddy bear. I love him a lot”

The omega rubbed his arm tilting his head to the side “so… Do you need something?”

The alpha stood straight and nodded. “You missed the majority of the meeting, but seeing your mental state after its been decided that I needed to have a personal talk with you.”

“Wouldn’t that mean more… about being a beta and all that shit instead of.. casual talk.”

Brendons eyes stared straight into his. “Well casually talking to me is a good thing for a beta. It shows strength, bravery. You’re doing a good job.”

Josh tried to keep eye contact but couldn’t, he dropped his gaze to the floor. He feared Brendon could see the lies through his eyes. Unconsciously Josh played with the fidget cube, it soothed his shaky hands. All Brendon did was stand there and observe the nervous omega, focusing on his small hands playing with the cube Dallon gave him.

“You’re awful small for a beta.”

Josh felt himself freeze at the words, The head alpha still staring the boy down. Josh wanted to run but he knew that would only cause trouble. What should he say? What could he say to avoid the alphas statement.

“uh I just-”

Brendon chuckled “don’t worry, it’s not a bad thing. Just an observation. I’ve seen smaller. Everyone can be a little different. It’s a good thing.”

Josh sighed and relaxed, forcing a giggle then said slightly mockingly “you’re a bit short for an alpha too, ya know”

Brendon grinned. “the hair makes up for it.”

they both giggled, Josh smiled fondly at the ground. He felt at ease.

Brendon rubbed his neck “well I’ll talk to you more later. Get to class.”

The omega bit his lip and nodded, after Brendon walked away Josh opened his locker releasing a deep breath he had been holding. Brendon Urie is going to be Josh’s biggest downfall, Josh already knew it. He grabbed what he needed and put away what he didn’t, then went off to find Tyler. He needed a hug.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Josh found his alpha best friend and instantly attached himself to the alpha’s side.

“huh- oh! Hey bubs...”

Josh sniffed and whimpered “Tyler...”

Tyler frowned and turned, enveloping the smaller boy in a hug. “Bub? What’s wrong?”

Josh whimpered and explained everything to quietly to the alpha. Tyler sighed and hugged the small boy close. “Damn it Josh…”

“I know, I know!”

“Are you sure Dallon won’t spill?”

Josh sighed “I’m hoping so.”

Tyler rubbed his face and groaned “avoid Brendon at all cost. I don’t care if he wants to talk to you. You avoid him. Do you understand me Joshua?”

Josh whimpered and looked down “yes al-Tyler...”

Tyler sighed and hugged the boy close “I’m sorry… I’m just worried about you bubs, now more than ever.”

The omega nodded and whimpered, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. “I know.”

Tyler made the boy look up at him, “This can’t get to your mom, understand? Otherwise you’ll be shipped off again and I don’t have the money to move with you.”

Josh nodded “I know… I won’t let it get to her.”

The alpha kissed Josh’s head gently “good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all. Stay safe bubbles.


	7. Chapter 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little detour before we get to Brendon.
> 
> Im sorry but not sorry for this chapter.

Tyler made all Josh’s stress go away, that is until he got home. At home, everything hit him all at once. His mom nagged him about school, asking him how it went, how his grades are. Making sure Josh takes his pills. She made Josh overthink, worry about every single detail. Most would think school is hell, but for Josh school was his escape. Home was the hell he feared and today, he was alone. Tyler had to meet up with his omega, Jenna.

Josh couldn’t breathe. Every detail burned in the back of his mind. Dallon knew, Brendon wanted to talk to him more, Tyler was stressed over the situation. Everything was fragile as glass and of course, his mom had to break it.

Josh sighed sitting on the couch, looking at the floor. They always had this talk, and every time it hurt more than the last. This time it was different.

“Josh I love you. I just want to protect you.”

“I know mom. You always say it.”

“then why do you hide yourself away? Why do you isolate yourself from me?”

Josh snapped. “Because I’m an omega mom! Because I’m supposed to be an omega! You make me hide that way and it hurts! It destroys me! God! I’m so anxious and depressed because of you, because you make me take these fucking meds! I hate them! I just want to be free!”

“Joshua! It's too risky and you know that! We’ve been over this!”

“I don’t care if it's risky! I prefer my mental health over my physical health, because right now my mental heath is shit!”

“Then maybe you should’ve just been a fucking alpha or beta! You’re too weak for this world Josh!”

Everything stopped, as if you were to pause a movie or song. Josh stared at his mom, tears in his eyes. No other words were spoken, neither of them could muster up the strength to utter another word. Josh’s mom started to open her mouth but he beat her to it.

“Fuck you…”

With that Josh stood up and ran off to his room, locking the door, pushing his bed in front of it. Hot salty tears ran down his cheeks rapidly, uncontrollably. Everything hurt, his heart hurt. His mother's words burned in his head, repeating constantly. ‘You’re too weak for this world’. Josh only cried harder, wheezing, unable to catch his breath. He coughed and hiccuped for air only to sob once more.

!!!!!! Trigger warning !!!!!!!  
\-------!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-------  
(Please do not read if you are sensitive to self harm topics, I love you all. There will be a notice when the events are over. Please stay safe, I love you all. )

Josh couldn’t bring himself to call Tyler. There was only one thing on his mind, he just couldn’t hold back. Josh stumbled around to his dresser only to open the top drawer and pull out a metal mint container. Josh sobbed opening the container putting out a small razor.

“I’m sorry Tyler...”

Emotionless, Josh lifted his sleeve and dug the razor into his skin and dragged it across until he could see a line of blood slowly come to the surface of his pale skin. It wasn’t deep enough to do any real damage, that’s all that mattered to Josh. He just wanted to feel the mind numbing pain but one just wasn’t enough. Josh continued to drag his razor along his less than perfect skin. He had done this plenty of times before, what was a few more scars? Josh stopped at 5 cuts, he knew if he didn’t stop now there would be big trouble, starting with T and ending with Yler. Not that there won't be trouble now, but if Josh continued Tyler’s alpha would come out, and that was never pretty when Josh was in trouble. Josh unwillingly cleaned and bandaged his wounds. He should tell Tyler before Tyler finds out himself.

!!!!!! Trigger warning over !!!!!!  
\-------!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-------  
(Again be safe you guys, you are cared for and loved.)

Josh felt numb, that’s how he always felt after he cut. He picked up his phone and slowly called Tyler, what was worse is the alpha didn’t pick up. Josh waited and left a message he sighed and whispered “I’m sorry...” that’s all he could bring himself to say. He hung up, and laid on the bed and slowly passed out.

He woke up hours later to pounding on his door, as he woke up a bit more he heard a voice, not any voice… Tyler’s voice and boy he wasn’t happy.

“JOSHUA DUN YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL KNOCK IT DOWN”

Tyler’s voice had a growl to it. That meant one thing... Tyler’s alpha. Josh wasn’t ready to face him but he knew he had to because Tyler would knock the door down if he had to. He moved his bed and opened the door before backing away a bit, looking at the floor in shame. Tyler barged in and slammed the door shut behind him, locking it.

“What did you do?” Tyler stormed over making Josh look at him. He was angry and concerned.

Josh whimpered “I-I… -Josh wanted to look down but Tyler had a gentle but tight grip on his chin, not letting him.- I cut…”

Tyler took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice calm “how many?”

“5 lines alpha...”

Tyler pushed himself away rubbing his face “damn it Joshua! Why?!”

Josh whimpered and sobbed, falling to his knees looking at the ground again in shame. “Momma said something to me… It crossed a line...”

“What. Did she say?”

“Tyler please…”

“What did she say omega?!”

Josh winced “she told me I should’ve been born an alpha or beta. Then said I was too weak for this world...”

Tyler growled tightening his fists “this fucking… God! I should-”

Josh sprung forward and hugged Tyler tight “please… Tyler don’t. It’s no use, I don’t want you banned from my life too...”

Tyler was growling lowly but slowly softened and hugged the boy tight, alpha receding. “I know… I’m sorry Josh. I just… got worried. You wouldn’t answer any of my calls or texts, your mom wouldn’t tell me anything… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to freak out on you. I love you so much.”

Josh whimpered hugging the alpha tighter, nuzzling his face in the other boys chest. “I love you too…”

They stood there like that for awhile, just holding each other. Everything melted away, all Josh’s stress and worries, they all disappeared as long as he was in Tyler’s arms.

Although that would soon change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I love you all and please please please be safe. You are loved and cared for.


	8. Chapter 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Tyler, two alpha stand head to head. 
> 
> Josh is the center of trouble.
> 
> Dallon reassures his new omega friend.

-The next day-

Josh avoided his mom ever since the argument. He dressed himself in a hoodie and skinny jeans before making his way to school. It was a hotter day and Josh was nervous. He was afraid who would question him, Dallon and Brendon to be exact. He took a deep breath before walking up to the entrance. Josh wanted to cry, Brendon was standing there, waiting. He didn’t want to face him. Unfortunately, Brendon spotted him and smiled, waving him over. Josh took a shaky breath before closing the distance between him and Brendon, standing a few feet from the alpha. 

Brendon frowned at him. “Why are you wearing that hoodie? Its too hot for that. Take it off.”

Josh froze, a whimper fell from his lips making Brendon cock an eyebrow. 

“Joshua. Take off the hoodie.”

“leave him be Urie, it gets cold inside.” Tyler walked up behind Josh and wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders.

Brendon instantly narrowed his eyes at Tyler, glowering at the alpha, but Tyler remained stone faced, unmoving. Josh felt tension building in the air, two alphas facing each other. This potentially could end very badly. Tyler growled and looked away, staring down at his best friend. Brendon smirked to himself then turned back to Josh.

“as I was saying. The hoodie, off. Now.”

Josh closed his eyes before slowly pulling off his hoodie, his bandaged arm instantly catching Brendons eyes. Brendon took the omegas arm and inspected it.

“what happened to your arm?”

Josh looked down in shame, Tyler holding the boy closer, glaring at the other alpha. Brendon growled at the lack of response then spotted the other scars, his eyes narrowing. The alpha gently pulled off the bandage and frowned.

“Joshua! Why did you do that?! You’ve done it before too, I want answers. Now!”

Tyler glared at Brendon pulling Josh close, fixing the bandage. “It’s none of your business Urie! He doesn’t answer to you!”

Brendon growled standing up to Tyler, shoulder to shoulder, challenging like. Thankfully Dallon rushed over when he saw the situation, noticed the scars and bandage then turned his attention to Brendon and Tyler. 

“Brendon come on… Tyler is Josh’s best friend while you barely know him. Give them space, you don’t know the situation and it’s not really our business, we aren’t really friends yet. We’re merely acquaintances, its not our right to butt in.”

Brendon growled, glaring at Tyler but allowed Dallon to pull him away. Dallon gave them an apologetic look before leading Brendon into the school. Tyler turned and hugged Josh tight.

“I’m so sorry Joshie… He’s just a head-ass entitled piece of fucking shit. Head alphas are such a piece of work sometimes.”

Josh whimpered hugged his protector tightly. “Its okay, thanks for helping me TyTy.” 

“go on and put your hoodie back on, don’t let him control you.”

Josh nodded in appreciation, pulling his hoodie over himself. Tyler guided the omega inside to his locker, keeping a protective arm around the smaller boy. Josh opened his locker as Tyler sighed.

“I have to go meet up with Jenna, will you be okay?”

Josh nodded and gave Tyler a smile “I’ll be fine, thank you Tyler.”

The alpha ruffled the omegas hair before walking off. Josh turned away to his locker, organizing what he needed and didn’t need. He closed his locker and turned, jumping when he saw Brendon right behind him. 

“O-oh hey Brendon...” 

“Hey Joshie, I’m sorry for how I acted earlier. I overstepped my boundaries and I feel bad...”

Josh smiled and rubbed the back of his neck before looking up at the alpha. “Its okay, I understand.”

The alpha grinned and hugged the omega tightly “cool, I’m just concerned for you. Please talk to me any time you need to.” 

Josh sighed “I wish I could Brendon, but I just can’t. I’m sorry...” 

Brendon frowned as Josh pulled away but allowed the smaller boy to scurry off to class. Brendon knew he barely scratched the surface of whats going on, and he wasn’t going to find out easily. The alpha had no plans of giving up though. He was going to find out and currently, Tyler was his biggest obstacle and he needed the other alpha out of the way. He was too close to Josh for Brendon’s liking. Brendon knew Tyler had his own omega, so why was he so close to Josh. Brendon had a feeling it was because whatever made Josh different from the rest. The head alpha was pissed Tyler had actually stood up to him, challenged him. Whatever they were hiding, it was deep and that just made Brendon want to find out even more. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Dallon jogged up catching up to Josh “Hey Josh, wait up!”

Josh paused, looking at the ridiculously tall boy. “Hey Dallon, what’s up?”

“I’m really sorry for what happened, I know what your going through. Please, text or call me. -Dallon handing a piece of paper with his number on it- I’d be happy to listen to the whole thing, I know it’s hard only having one person to go too. I promise this will be just between us, I wouldn’t betray you like that.”

Josh took the paper and teared up “thank you Dallon...” Josh hugged the beta tightly with a sniffle

Dallon smiled hugging the omega tightly then ruffled his hair “anytime sweetie, now get to class.”

Josh smiled and nodded before jogging off, holding the piece of paper close to his chest. Dallon made his feel safe, not as safe as Tyler did, but safe. It meant so much, Josh always wanted another person to go to while Tyler was busy so he wasn’t constantly on the boys back, keeping him from his omega. Josh wasn’t sure if he should tell Tyler, he might get jealous. Although at the same time Josh had to reassure the alpha Dallon wasn’t going to spill his darkest secret. Josh got to class and sat down putting Dallon’s number in his phone. 

\- Hey! It’s Josh 😁

-Mr. Tree: Hey sweetheart, tell me everything when your ready okay? 😊

-Joshie: Thank you so much Dallon. 😭 you don’t know how much this means to me. Maybe after school where there aren’t any curious eyes?

-Mr. Tree: Sure! meanwhile hmu if you wanna chat alright? 😝

-Joshie: Okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around guys! It means so much to me. I love you all.


	9. Chapter 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Jallon for you all. I'm on a creative spree. 
> 
> (this will probably be the only text chapter but i hope you enjoy anyways)

-time skip-

Josh returned home after school, avoiding his mom by going straight to his room locking and blocking up the door. He flopped on the bed thinking, today was so stressful between Tyler and Brendon practically fighting over him. Dallon constantly at his side mainly to pull Brendon away to prevent a fight from happening. Josh felt as if he was being suffocated with all the tension in the air, for the first time in forever he didn’t feel safe in Tyler’s arms. Dallon is where he felt safe, due to Ryan being at home sick, Dallon didn’t mind staying close. 

Josh changed into shorts and a tank, getting comfortable in bed with his mountain of plushies. He spent a few minutes thinking about Dallon. Brendon was right, although tall, Dallon was the biggest teddy bear. Between the two alphas fighting Josh didn’t mind being in Dallon’s arms. A thought popped into his head, Dallon told Josh to text him after school. Josh pulled out his phone and happily texted the beta.

-Joshie: Hey! You available to talk?

~a few minutes later~

-Mr. Tree: Yeah! I just finished checking up on Ryan and put him back to bed. How are you feeling?

-Joshie: Better now that I’m home. School was so stressful…

-Mr. Tree: That’s alphas for you /: I’m sorry.

-Joshie: It’s alright, thanks for helping!

-Mr. Tree: Of course, now. Are you up to telling me everything? 

-Mr. Tree: no pressure or anything! I’d just like to know the full situation to help protect you more so I don’t say the wrong thing.

-Joshie: I think I’m ready

-Mr. Tree: take your time sweetie.

-Joshie: Well you already know but I was born an omega. At the time my born-pack was very anti-boy omega. I was an official disgrace when my first heat started so my dad left. From them My mom joined her old pack, told a lie. Say they got kicked after a fight with my dad. She put my on heat neutralizers, scent neutralizers, basically everything to disguise the fact I was an omega.

-Mr. Tree: Oh Joshie… I’m so sorry. 

-Joshie: As time went on the worse things got for me. Anxiety and depression crept in from the outer corners of my brain. That’s went I met Tyler in middle school. We quickly become close, he was so caring and sweet. On a bad day I told him everything. I feared he was going to tell everyone and abandon me., but he didn’t. In fact in listened to every detail then hugged me tight, told me it would be alright and that he would never leave. That he would always stay by my side, no matter how hard things got. I broke down, everything I was bottling up broke open. I laid there in Tyler’s arms for hours, just crying my eyes out. He didn’t leave, he didn’t say anything. He just rubbed me back and let me get it all out. 

-Mr. Tree: I’m so glad Tyler was a beacon of support in your life…

-Joshie: Last year of middle school is when everything went downhill. My anxiety was depression was at its worst, my psychiatrist and therapist both did their best to try to convince my mom this wasn’t healthy, that trapping my omega inside would lead to my permanent downfall, but she didn’t listen. She just had them add more medicines. Mid year is when I made this biggest mistake. I met an alpha named Luke. I let him in my life, I told him my secret. He exposed me to the entire school. Tyler tried his hardest but he couldn’t stop them all. I was severely bullied and beat up. When my mom found out she was pissed and immediately packed us up and made us move from Columbus, Ohio to here L.A.

-Mr. Tree: Oh my god… Joshie, I’m so sorry that happened…

-Joshie: When Tyler found out we were moving, he packed up and moved with us, left everything he had behind. I felt terrible about it, but he didn’t care. He told me ‘Josh, ever since I met you, you have been the biggest light in my life. I love and care for you too much to let you go. You are my best friend. No matter how far you move, I will be right behind you.’ I couldn’t stop crying. Through all the darkness I couldn’t believe I was blessed with such a light in my life, my own personal angel. Tyler means everything to me, don’t get me wrong, as much as we care about each other we both agree that me being his omega just wasn’t right. What we have is purely platonic, nothing more nothing less. I wouldn’t have in any other way.

-Mr. Tree: I’m glad you have him too, he sure is strong and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he cares for you so much. I mean he stood up to the head alpha for you, that takes some steel balls. As for whats going on, there are no amount of words I can use to tell you how sorry I am, how bad I feel. I understand a mother wanting to protect but to those extents… Its borderline terrifying. It seems like such a toxic environment for an omega to be in. Now… what happened to your wrist sweetie… You got new bandages on them…

-Joshie: Mom and I got in another fight… She told me that I should’ve been born a beta or alpha, that I was too weak for this world… After all the stress it was just a breaking point so… I hurt myself. I just wanted everything to go away. I wanted to be numb, I wanted my problems to disappear I wanted it all to end. I called Tyler but passed up trying to tell him what happened. An hour or so later when he got my voicemail he immediately came over, least to say he wasn’t happy with me at all. I felt ashamed, I regretted what I had done but in the moment I couldn’t help myself. My mom is right, I am too weak for this world. 

-Mr. Tree: Don’t say that Josh. You are not weak. You are so strong, you wanna know why you are? You’re still going. After everything you’ve been through your still pushing through and surviving. I couldn’t be more proud of you for it. Things have been so hard but from now on I promise you I will be by your side. I will do everything I can to help you through this. One day you will be able to be a free omega, not under your mothers wrath, I promise you. 

-Joshie: Oh Dallon… Thank you so much.. I’m crying. I appreciate you so fucking much. I’ve needed another person in my life for so long and im so grateful you came along. All of this means the world to me. Thank you for keeping my secret… Even though your in a relationship with the head alpha yourself.  


-Mr. Tree: Of course sweetie. No problem at all, Brendon may be an alpha but hes also a softy. I’m not that scared of him. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

That night, after talking to Dallon, Josh fell asleep with a smile on his face. Maybe things are getting better.


	10. Chapter 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry. This is so sinful.
> 
> !!! Smut ahead !!!

Josh woke up the next day, he was all hot and sticky, waves rolled through his body making him groan and whimper. His body ached and craved for release. His heat had started. 

Josh whimper throwing his blankets off of him, tearing off his clothes. So so hot, so achy, Josh was already losing his mind. He needed an alpha, his mind was racing as he palmed himself. He just couldn’t hold back. Josh moaned and whimpered, his cock tingling, needing more stimulation. Josh whined stroking himself slow as he grew harder, trying to soothe the heat inside him. Precum leaked down his length adding to the stimulation Josh oh so desperately needed. The omega couldn’t help but stroke himself faster, his mind trailed to Brendon. The head alpha always made Josh quiver, made omega cry desperately for release. Josh could only stroke himself faster at the thought of the alpha, the omega wanted to belong to him so badly. He threw his head back with a moan, slick leaking all over the sheets, pooling up. 

Josh needed more, it wasn’t enough. He took his free hand and slid two finger inside of his slicked up hole, he’s done this some many times he remembered the location of the spot that made him go crazy. The omega fingered himself deep easily hitting his prostate making the omegas body quake with pleasure. Josh moaned loudly, he didn’t care if anyone heard. The omega whined and cried out as he released over himself with a couple more thrusts of him fingers. 

It wasn’t enough. It was never enough. He wiped his hands on his sheets then picked up the phone calling Tyler. After a few seconds he answered 

“Hey Josh, what’s up”

Josh whimpered, desperation filling his voice “alpha~”

He could hear the alphas breath hitch. Tyler knew by the sound of Josh’s voice and the whines of the omega that he had gone in heat. This happens every time. “shit~ okay okay. Hold on alright omega? I’ll be there right away.”

Josh whined “alpha hurry~ I need you so badly, please~”

Tyler groaned “I’m coming omega, I’m on the way.” 

With that Tyler hung up.

10 minute later Josh was a sweating crying mess as the waves of heat controlled his body. Tyler threw open the door locking it behind him, already ripping off all his clothes at the sight of the omega in front of him. 

“shit Joshie~”

The omega still had cum on his stomach, slick was pooled on the sheets as the poor omega squirmed when the alphas scent filled his nose. His body craved him sending another wave through Josh making him cry out.

“alpha please!”

Tyler moaned climbing over the boy, straddling him. Tyler’s eyes were dark and his voice had a growl to in. The alpha kissed the omega hard, not wasting any time as he slammed two fingers into Josh, curling them and ramming against the omegas prostate. Josh moaned loudly and kissed Tyler back needily. Tyler groaned forcing his tongue in the omegas mouth, both fighting each other, tongues swirling around each others mouths, teeth clashing together. Josh threw his head back with a loud cry as Tyler moved his fingers blissfully faster. 

“Ah ah ah~ Alpha! More, please!”

Tyler growled pulling his fingers out lining himself up with the omegas hole.

“you’re such a fucking whore, aren’t you.”

Josh moaned and nodded rapidly “fuck! Yes alpha~ I love your cock, fills me up so good!”

Tyler growled and smirked, pushing in the omega groaning “fuck you’re still tight as ever...”

Josh moaned arching his back as the alpha bottomed out. Tyler leaned forward nipping the omegas neck, kissing down his body. Josh whined and moaned, squirming as the alpha licked over one of his nipples then biting it hard. Josh’s eyes rolled back, bliss. Utter bliss. Tyler slowly thrusted into the small omega, groaning as he picked up speed. 

Josh mewled and cried out with happiness as Tyler nibbled and sucked on his nipple, rubbing, pinching and pulling the other as he rammed against the omegas spot. Josh was far gone with pleasure moaning, practically screaming with pleasure. Everything was blissful, relieving as Tyler’s cock controlled his body. Every time Tyler slammed into the smaller boy, Josh would lurch forward with a high pitched moan. Josh couldn’t help but release over his stomach but that didn’t slow Tyler down the slightest. 

Josh squealed and trembled, he didn’t want the feeling to end, Tyler biting and sucking every inch of skin as the alphas cock rammed again his prostate with every thrust. 

They did this every time when Josh went into heat. It didn’t change their relationship at all, Tyler obviously didn’t mind, neither did Jenna. They understood, it was still a platonic relationship, platonic fucks are a thing…

Tyler moaned lowly, he knew he had to pull out but god he didn’t want to. The agreement was Tyler never knotted Josh, though in the moments, that agreement was so hard to keep. He just thrusted harder and deeper into the omegas tight hole. Everything was so blissful as Josh’s intense heat subsided. Tyler growled lowly, pulling out stroking himself fast. Josh moaned crawling up taking the alphas cock in his mouth, sucking Tyler’s cock fast. Tyler moaned tangling a hand in the omegas hair.

“what a fucking cock slut. You love this don’t you?”

Josh moaned in response, gagging as the alpha forced his head down, making the omega deep throat his cock. Josh looked up at the alpha innocently, sucking and swirling his tongue all around the alphas length. The omega was in heaven, all he wanted was Tyler’s cum. Tyler smirked slowly taking control, thrusting into the boys mouth, moaning lowly. Josh hollowed his cheeks moaning at the sweet yet slightly salty taste of the alphas precum. Tyler tightened his grip on the omegas hair, thrusting faster before shooting hot cum down the omegas throat.   
Josh moaned cumming over himself again at the scene, swallowing and lapping up all of Tyler’s cum. The omega pulled off, panting. He looked up at Tyler then flopped back on the bed, he hoped that the scene would hold him of for the day. 

“Thank you alpha…”

Tyler groaned flopping by Josh “any time my sweet omega… any time.”

Josh smiled and nuzzled into Tyler, resting a bit before the two got up and cleaned everything up before getting ready for school. Josh’s anxiety hit him as he got dressed. He wasn’t ready for today, he knew he would have to use all his energy and might to avoid Brendon at all costs. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Today was going to be bad.


	11. Chapter 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party gets started.

They got to school and parted ways. Josh went to his locker while Tyler went to find Jenna. Josh’s eyes darted everywhere nervously., he was terrified he would run into Brendon. Thats the very last thing he wanted to happen. After Tyler fucked the omega his heat was barely noticeable, but that doesn’t mean Brendon wouldn’t be able to smell it on him. Josh safely arrived at his locker, Brendon no where in sight. He was thankful for that at least. Josh sighed leaning into his locker zoning out, as much as he wanted to run to Brendon and be claimed by the alpha, Josh knew he couldn’t. He organized his belongings then headed off to class. 

Josh’s senses were on high alert, listening to everything, eyes darting everywhere. He froze in place, Brendon was down the hallway, heading Josh’s way. He panicked, he couldn’t face Brendon. So. Josh did the thing he felt was most appropriate, he turned and ran the opposite direction. The bell rang but Josh kept running, he didn’t care. He heard footsteps behind him indicating Brendon was following him. 

“Joshua!”

Josh only ran faster, he couldn’t let Brendon catch his scent. The omega panted and groaned, turning the corner only to trip and tumble a bit, Brendon growled and closed the distance between them, grabbing Josh and slamming him against the locker. Before he could say anything Josh’s scent filled in nose. An omega scent, tainted by what Brendon assumed was pills. Brendon sneered.

“You’re an omega. That’s what’s different about you. Did you really think you could go without me finding out? No matter how much you fucking run from me, you’re leaving a scent trail omega! With those disgusting tainting pills. You’re a fool if you thought you could hide for forever.”

Josh whimpered, Brendon filled all his senses kicking his heat into high gear. He opened his mouth, begging words to come out but nothing did. Brendon’s alpha came out more second by second. Brendon dipped his face in Josh’s neck, taking in the smell. 

“so addictive… No pills could mask such an addictive smell. -Brendon scoffed- wasting it, hiding your omega. How disrespectful can you get?! Do you enjoy torturing yourself?”

Josh whimpered finally finding his voice “It wasn’t my ideal! My mom has been forcing me on a bunch of pills, she didn’t want me to be bullied or anything, shes overly protective and I hate it! I wanna be an open omega!”

Brendon tilted his head, listening to Josh, looking down at him. “Your mom is a fool then, High school is the prime time for an omega. It’s when some omegas finds their mate. When an omega finds his pack. Does she want you to be a loner? Or does she just want you to force you stay with her in her pack forever.”

Josh whimpered looking down “I had my suspicions… But she wouldn’t hear anyone out, I was stuck… It wasn’t my choice.”

Josh knew alphas could get rough but Josh still felt safe. He could feel Brendon’s rage towards the situation but the alphas scent was so alluring, so Josh did something he never thought he would have a chance to do. He looked down, moving away from Brendon slightly before falling to his knees. 

“I’m sorry alpha, I always wanted to be an open omega, please forgive me.”  
Brendon bite his lip, looking down at the omega bowing at his feet. Brendon ran a hand through his hair debating Josh’s story. The alpha pet the omegas hair before grabbing a handful forcing Josh to look up at him. The omega yelped looking at Brendon with wide eyes. The alphas eyes were dark, full of lust. Josh whimpered and gulped 

“A-alpha…?”

Brendon smirked, kneeling down in front of the omega, trailing his hand down before cupping Josh’s chin. The alpha kneeled in ghosting his lips along Josh’s skin.

“Say it.”

Josh whimpered “Alpha… Please claim me.” 

Brendon grinned against the omegas ear before standing up. “No.”

Josh looked up in disbelief and dismay, immediately standing. “What?! But!”

Brendon snarled slamming the omega against the lockers, pinning Josh’s arms above his head. 

“Know your place omega! I will not give you a taste of relief until you are clean off the medicine that taint you body! I don’t care if I have to come to your house and tell off your mom myself! I’ll move you into my own house in necessary! That household of yours is toxic beyond belief and I will not allow any omega to remain there. Do you understand?!”

Josh whimpered and shudder, a tear rolling down his cheek. Not out of fear, out of need. To have the alpha so close yet being denied. The omega squeezed his eyes closed, trying to ignore the heat waves that were rolling off his body. Brendon growled leaning into Josh’s ear

“I said. Do you understand, omega.”

Josh nodded “Y-yes alpha...”

Brendon let him go, Josh dropping to the floor, remaining on his knees. 

“Until your clear off your meds, know your place with me omega.”

Josh bit his lip and nodded again, shuddering at the words. “Yes alpha...”

Brendon grinned wickedly, he loved seeing the affect he had on the omega. The alpha tilted his head looking at the budge in Josh’s jeans, smirking as a wet spot of precum appeared. 

“Good. Now go home and take your of yourself.”

Brendon instantly was softer with the boy, alpha receding, as he helped Josh up and kissed his head, growling one more time in the omega’s ear.

“Also. Tyler, he can be your best friend, but he is not your alpha. That’s me now. Make sure he knows his place too.”  
Josh shuddered and nodded, with that, Brendon walked him to his locker to get his stuff then walked Josh to the entrance. Josh looked at Brendon as the alpha gave him a smirk and walked away. Josh’s mom is not going to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a tiny bit shorter and last one for today! Hope you enjoy. I love you all.


	12. Chapter 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go. 
> 
> I didn't really edit this.

Josh got home quickly, his mom wasn’t home. Josh was thankful for that, he wasn’t ready to face her. His walk home soothed his heat sending it back down low, so the omega sat in front of the mirror preparing himself for what needed to be done. Josh took a deep breath before taking all his pills flushing them down the toilet and throwing away the bottles. A wave of happiness surged through him, he’s been waiting to do that for so long. The hardest part was definitely telling his mother. Around noon Josh heard the front door open then close, it was time. Josh went down to the kitchen to face his mother.

“Josh? What are you doing home?”

Josh took a deep breath, closing his eyes “I’m done hiding. The head alpha, another student, found out. He demanded me off the medicines or he would take me away. I agree with him.”

Joshua’s mothers eyes widened “Joshua no! That can’t happen! Go pack a bag we’re leaving now! I told you to be careful, how could you let this happen!”

“Damn it mom! I don’t care! I’m not leaving! I hate hiding myself, it’s over!”

“JOSHUA! Either pack your bag or I will!”

Josh glared at his mom and stormed up to his room, slamming and locking the door. There was only one thing he could do. He ran over to his phone and texted Dallon 

-Joshie: SOS need bren, - Josh’s address -

Josh waited… and waited… and waited, with no response Josh panicked. He paced around his room, he debated calling Tyler but mom probably wouldn’t let him in. Josh sunk to the floor and began to cry. He felt so hopeless, he had trusted Brendon, Dallon… What would he do now? 

-15 minutes later- 

Dallon sighed stopping the car with a screech “no bodies Brendon!”

Brendon didn’t listen, he got out of the car and stormed up to the door. He was pissed and when Brendon was pissed he didn’t have manners for who pissed him off. Brendon kicked open the door with all him might and barged in. Dallon and Ryan sighed from the car. 

“Dallon, we should… Ya know...”

“Yeah let’s help Josh...”

The two betas got out of the car and rushed in, Brendon was already in front of what they assumed to be Josh’s mom, the alpha was fuming. They betas shared a nervous glance then rushed deeper into the house. They went door to door they saw Josh peak out one. They ran up to the wide eyed omega.

“Dall, Ry… -more tears fell down Josh’s cheeks- you guys came...”

Ryan smiled warming “of course… now come on, lets pack you up.”

Josh smiled and sobbed happily, letting the boys in, already having suitcases out. 

~meanwhile with Brendon~

Brendon growled cornering Laura. She had already assumed this was the head alpha Josh had mentioned. 

“You… You fucking disgrace! -Brendon’s alpha was fully out, and very angry. - How DARE you have the nerve to force your own son into hiding! Did you not care?! Did you want him for your own selfish needs!? What did you do, have him on every neutralizer they could think of? You are not worth of having a son! You knew the risks yet you didn’t care! Did his anxiety and depression mean nothing to you? You toxic, selfish low life omega! What if he had killed himself?! Would that have been worth all your troubles?! WELL!?”

Josh’s mom stood there, trembling. Mouth open, but no words came out. 

Brendon snarled louder “I don’t care if you pack doesn’t accept boy omegas! You don’t force them into a life of pain! You hag! You move, you find a pack who will accept him! You find a school where he is safe at! NEVER do you force your own son into a life of misery! There are packs who accept boy omegas but you never bothered to try and find one! You aren’t worthy of a son! You aren’t worthy of a fucking pack! Why would you deserve protection after what you’ve done!?” 

Brendon glowered at the omega in front of him, who still had nothing to say, which only made him angrier.

“Do you not care?! Do you not care what damage you’ve done to you son?! SAY SOMETHING YOU FUCKING WITCH!”

Laura remained silent, all she did was look down, refusing to look at the alpha any longer. Brendon growled stepping forward, forcing her to look him in the eyes. 

“You. Are no longer a mother. Josh is my omega, and he is an orphan for all who ask or care. Never contact him again you worthless piece of shit.”

With that Brendon moved away and went to find his boys. The were all packing in silence, They had heard everything Brendon said, and heard the silence in response. Dallon’s and Ryan’s hearts ached for the omega. Josh was breaking down in sobs. As Brendon took a step in the room, he immediately understood the sorrow expressions of his betas. Heartbreaking pain and relief radiated from Josh, spreading around the room as the omega packed everything he cared about. Brendon’s alpha receded at the sight around him and Brendon approached his new omega, stopping his movements so Brendon could hug Josh tight. Josh clung to the alpha, sobbing heavily into his chest. They stood there like that until Josh’s sobs subsided and the omega slowly pulled off. 

Josh sniffled and wiped his face “lets get out of here...”

The 3 boys around him agreed, zipping up his suitcases and carrying them out. After getting them all in the car, Dallon drove, Ryan sat in the passenger seat as Brendon and Josh sat together. Brendon had no plans of letting the sniffling boy in lap go. The alpha held the boy tight, rubbing his back or petting his hair. Brendon was the first to speak in the car 

“Joshua, I promise you. From now on your life will be completely different. No more hiding, no more pain. You can be free from this moment on.”

No one responded, no one needed to. Josh just hugged the alpha tighter, nuzzling his face into the alphas chest. Josh believed him, Josh trusted him, Tomorrow would be a new day of his new life. Honestly, he couldn’t wait for it. The omega smiled into Brendon’s chest, his worries were over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends our story!!  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> LOL i'm just kidding. Don't worry, this story still a lot to go. I wouldn't do you guys like that


	13. note 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a decision has been made early

Hey guys! 

I know it hasn’t been a couple days but you guys have shown your support and I couldn't be any more appreciative. 

Due to the basically 50/50 from you guys and an idea from a friend I've decided what i’m going to do that will hopefully make everyone happy! 

Instead of having it be “normal” or the “master/pet” this story will be taking a more soft master/sub route. 

Brendon as the head alpha will have little Joshie under in fist but instead of iron more of a rubber fist i guess? its strong and stays together but it's a bit soft. (listen i couldn’t think of a better way to put it) 

I hope this is okay with everyone.  
Thank you all for your support, it means so much to me. stay tuned for more


	14. Chapter 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR A FILLER CHAPTER CUZ I LOVE DETAILING CERTAIN THINGS?!
> 
> i wouldn't be ready either its okay.
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyways.

After they got to Brendon’s house, no. small mansion. Seriously what the fuck? Josh didn’t know Brendon was fucking rich. From Josh’s perspective the house was gated, along the road up to the house were lined with trees, lamps and several varieties of flowers. Maybe they had their own gardener. The house itself was stone brick, looking like a two story with castle like tower on one side. Josh was in complete shell shock. Brendon giggled at the smaller boy’s face and led him inside for a tour first.

The entrance way was marbled white and gold with a shimmer, the room lit up with an elegant crystal chandelier hanging way above the center of the room. The middle of the furthest wall had a white and gold marble staircase. Josh was in awe of the beautiful surroundings, as he looked up he gasped, on the ceiling was an actual stained glass portrait of a wilting rose. What even was this house? Josh didn’t feel worthy of even breathing the air.

Brendon led Josh to the left where they found the kitchen first. The marbled floor staying continued through the house. The kitchen was the size of Josh’s old room. On one side a dishwasher, sink, and wall of cupboards and drawers which Josh imagined where all full of different things. On the other side of the room, merely looking at it made Josh want to faint. From right to left was a double door fridge followed by some counter space with cabinets under the all of marbled top. On the counter was microwave, blender and cotton candy maker, snow cone maker, and popcorn maker and lastly a stove. What the fuck? Who even was Brendon Urie? Was this real, was this a prank?

There was an open doorway which led to a dining room, walls lined with windows. In the center of the room another, smaller, chandelier that hung under a dining table fit for 6. Brendon circled him back around to the other side of the house which led to a living room. Windows on the furthest wall covered by draped. The couch was big enough for three people lay on it if they wanted to. The couch was lined with pillows and folded up blankets. The couch was facing a huge flat screen t.v. which hung from the wall. Below the tv were more cabinets, one with games systems and games, one with movies and tv shows, one filled with snacks and the last thing a mini fridge filled with drinks. Maybe Josh was asleep, yeah that had to be in, he passed out from the pressure.

Another open doorway led to a small room full of various outdoor supplies and a door led to a screened patio and a door on the side of the patio leading to the backyard. A tall fence completely lined with a variety of flowers in different colors and three hedge bushes. Two in the corners and one in the middle. One in the shape of a cat, one dog, one a bear and one bunny. All of the bases lined with lights. in the middle of the yard, a gorgeous water fountain lined with lights. To the left side of the yard, a large pool with a water slide and diving board lined with lights. To the right side a hot tub lined with lights and flowers.

Brendon led the shocked omega to the second floor. On that floor there were 6 bedrooms, two had king sized beds while the other 4 had queen sized beds. All of the rooms had similar features. A walk in closet, a desk which had a computer on it, a cabinet full of extra pillows, blankets and sheets and a small nightstands on each side of the bed which had lamps on them.

The last room was a huge bathroom. First thing on the left and right were a sink with a mirror in front of it. below the sinks were more cabinets with several things including filled towels and washcloths. Deeper in the bathroom walk in shower custom so water falls from the ceiling like rain, a tub with different settings, a hot tub setting, a plain steaming setting, and a normal setting.

Thats where Brendon left Josh to clean up after showing him how the shower works. The omega stood there in shock for a few moments. He felt like an outsider, this was outrageous. The only thing he didn’t get to see was the tower, Brendon said that was for later. Josh rubbed his face, overwhelmed at his surroundings as the other three seemed completely comfortable here. The omega needed to ask about how Brendon could afford this house.  


After the omega showered he changed in the clothes Brendon dropped him off before going off to find his new alpha. The three boys were lounging in the living room as Josh walked in, Brendon was the first to sit up.

“Hey Joshie, you feel better?”  


Josh shyly nodded rubbing his arm “yeah, uh can we talk”  


Ryan giggled “lemme guess, how the hell does Brendon afford this house?”  


The omega blushed deeply and nodded  


Dallon sat up “we’ve been there too, don’t worry.”  


Brendon groaned rolling his neck “right, this fucking house. I hate it.”  


Josh’s eyes practically popped out of his head “what?! How could you hate this place?”  


Brendon sighed “I want a normal house, but when I was discovered as a head alpha my ‘normal life’ disappeared. I was expected to form my own pack, at 17 I was shoved off here. My whole pack said ‘to be successful, a pack leader needs to be on their own. All pack leaders need to have a house worthy of them and any one in their pack who need help.’ -Brendon frowned- life was lonely. So when things were working out with Dallon and Ryan I invited them to live with me, gladly they accepted.”  


Josh looked down “jeez… I’m so sorry Bren.”  


Brendon reached forward ruffling the omega’s hair. “it’s fine now my omega, I couldn’t be happier.”


	15. chapter 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too good at smut but. Its in this chapter.

-The next morning-

The boy’s had settled Josh in his own room last night, when Josh woke up after 24 hours without his neutralizers Josh’s heat was full blown. Josh panted throwing his sheets off, he was already drenched in sweat. Intense heat waves rolled off Josh’s body. Josh whimpered dragging himself out of bed going into the hall way calling out desperately

“alpha~!”

Brendon raised an eyebrow walking out of the bathroom before smirking at Josh’s state. Brendon walked to the omega, stopping a couple feet away

“You called?” a smug look formed across the alphas face

Josh whimpered falling to his knees at the sight of Brendon “alpha please~ help me… I need you so bad”

A wicked grin formed across Brendon’s lips “little omega… what a mess you are. -Brendon kneeled in front of Josh- a whimpering… desperate mess.”

Brendon’s scent filled the omegas sense. Josh cried out at another wave hitting harder than the last due to the alpha being so close. Brendon smirked leaning in, stroking the omegas cheek. The poor boy shuddered and leaned in desperately. The alpha decided to give the omega what he desperately needed. Brendon picked over the whining omega and brought him to one of the spare rooms throwing him on the bed. Brendon took a second stripping down to his boxers since Josh was already there then walked up to the bed.

“little omega… Tell me what you want.”

Josh whined and squirmed “alpha… I want you, please!”

Brendon smirked and climbed on the bed, towering over the smaller boy in front of him.

“Omega… If I take you, I’ll knot you. Make you mine. Are you ready for that?”

Josh panted and moaned “yesyesyes… Please...”

Brendon smirked and kissed Josh passionately. The smaller boy moaned, kissing the alpha back just as hard as the alpha didn’t waste any time forcing his tongue in the omegas mouth, letting their tongues swirl together blissfully to the omega. Brendon groaned as their tongues melded together, the little omega tasted so good. Josh whimpered as the alpha pulled off kissing down his neck, stopping at his scent gland mouthing and swirling his tongue around it. Josh moaned gripping the alphas shoulders, Tyler never dared to do anything near his scent glands before but it felt so amazing.

Brendon smirked sucking over the gland, making the omega squirm in pleasure. Josh cried out humping and grinding up against the alphas hips, Brendon groaned grinding down on the smaller boy. Josh moaned loudly grinding up, desperately needing more friction. The alpha smirked pulling off trailing his fingers teasingly down Josh’s body, making the omega shudder. Brendon’s eyes darkened as he gently rubbed over the omega’s nipples, smirking as they hardened. The omega moaned as Brendon latched his mouth over the smaller boy’s nipple, sucking and tonguing teasingly as he pulled and twisted the other roughly. Josh cried out as Brendon bit and twisted his nipples at the same time.

Brendon took his time teasing every inch of his omegas skin, leaving bite marks and hickeys every so often. Josh was in ecstasy, Brendon mouth alone was heaven. Their hips grinding together fast and messily, leaving Josh squirming in bliss. Brendon’s dark eyes traveled up to meet Josh’s as the alpha pulled down both of their boxers. Josh through his head back as cool air met his cock as it hit his stomach, slick drenched his boxers and the sheets, pooling up underneath him. Brendon groaned at the sight, oh he was going to have so much fun.

Brendon went up to Josh, nibbling and kissing his ear “do you trust me, little omega?”

Josh moaned and panted “yes alpha…”

Brendon grinned and climbed off the omega before walking to the closet. “close your eyes, Joshie.”

Josh did as he told, waiting for Brendon patiently. The omega heard Brendon’s footsteps approach him then the bed dipped, Josh assumed Brendon climbed on the bed. Josh shuddered as the alpha took both of his wrists moving them above his head. The omega gasped, as he felt something surround his wrist, maybe handcuffs, when he heard a click he knew he was right. Josh opened his eyes looking up, sure enough Brendon locked his hands up to the headboard, trapping his hands there.

Brendon smirked at the omega, leaning it. “Now omega… You’re mine for me to do anything I want with.”

Josh whimpered looking at his alpha desperately. Brendon traced Josh’s cheek lovingly, kissing him sweetly before pulling off when Josh whined desperately, humping up. 

“don’t worry pet, I’ll take care of you”

The alpha moved down, forcing the omega’s legs apart. Josh gasped loudly as Brendon moved in licking the slicked up hole slowly. Brendon smirked tonguing the smaller boys hole, listening to all Josh’s moans and cries. The alpha smirked shoving his tongue deep in the omega making Josh scream. Josh arched his back tugging the cuffs with all his might, he’s never been rimmed before and god it felt amazing. Josh panted and moaned as the alpha controlled Josh’s body with just his tongue. The omega screamed arching his back when Brendon hit his prostate, only to have his hips forced down by Brendon so he could continue with his actions. The omegas eyes blurred as his entire by quivered when he came all over his stomach.

Brendon smirked and pulled his tongue out then wiped his mouth, looking at the trembling omega before him. Josh panted and looked down at the smug look on his alphas face. Brendon lined up with his omegas hole

“are you ready baby?”

Josh moaned and nodded rapidly “please, yes please!”

Brendon groaned as he slowly pushed into the omega, the small boy was so tight. Josh moaned and hissed, Brendon was bigger than Tyler, it was so bitter sweet. It felt so good but ached so bad. Apparently Brendon had a little less self control than Tyler because after a few seconds he immediately began snapping his against the omegas. Josh cried out, tugging the cuffs as his eyes rolled back. Brendon moaned lowly ramming into the omega with all his might making the omega arch his back and scream.

“Alpha! So good, please! U-use me~!”

Brendon grinned wickedly ramming hard against the omegas prostate, leaning in choking the omega hard. Josh moaned and screamed in utter bliss the alpha was providing him, letting the alpha control his body. Josh had never felt so much pleasure before, all he could think about was his alpha using him. It felt so fucking good. Brendon let go of the omegas neck, letting the omega gasp for breath then the alpha grabbed a fist full of the omegas hair, forcing him up and kissing him hard. Josh groaned for his aching wrists and arms but happily kissed his alpha back.

Brendon groaned pulling up, shoving the omega down as he felt his knot growing. Josh moaned feeling it too, giving the alpha pleading eyes

“Please alpha!”

Brendon moaned giving a few more thrusting, before letting his knot swell up inside his new omega. Josh moaned happily, cumming at the feeling of the alpha’s starting to fill him up. Brendon growled choking the omega hard, making the boy look at him.

“You’re mine now, pet. Just because I’m head alpha doesn’t mean we can skip protocol, for the next two weeks you follow my every word, you understand me? If I say kneel, you kneel. If I say follow, you follow. -Brendon leaned in growling in the omegas ear as he stroked the smaller boys cock- If I say cum, you cum.”

Josh whimpered and moaned letting himself go, releasing over Brendons fist as his heat finally died down. “yes alpha~”

Brendon smirked letting go uncuffing the boy. “now let's rest, omega. You could use it.”

Josh nodded, eyes already closing as his alpha adjusted himself carefully to not pull at his knot in the boy. Brendon spooned the boy holding him close, smiling gently. They can always clean later.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Dallon and Ryan sighed in relief as everything went quiet upstairs. Ryan rested his head on Dallon’s lap  
“I thought they’d never shut up.”

Dallon grinned and chuckled lightly, ruffling Ryan’s hair.

“I know, but it’s a good thing right? Maybe this one will actually stay...”

“Josh will -Ryan looked up at his boyfriend- I know it… Josh is the one, I feel it.”

Dallon sighed biting his lip, he sure hoped Ryan was right, they both deserved peace in their lives. Brendon deserved someone who didn’t use him just because he was head alpha. Josh deserved the love they could all provide, after been deprived for so long. Josh deserved a happy life. Both boys on the couch hoped they could find what they needed in each other. Secretly, so did Brendon.


	16. Another note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you, im sorry. I hope you’ll be here when i get back.

Hey guys! 

I have some news for you, and it’s not really the good kind of news. 

I love this story, I really do. But I ran into it with just a thought. With just characters and a situation, I didn’t have a lead I just continued to wing it. I never had a plan, I never had an endgame, I just had the simple thought.

Now that thought has run out. I can’t force anything out of my brain and I promise you I've tried. 

I am not discontinuing this book, it’s just going to be on hold until I can figure out an endgame for it and get a couple chapters done. 

Meanwhile, you can go support my other work! 

I have a current story out named I’ll make you mine which is a Blurry x Josh and Josh x Tyler. 

Soon I’ll have another story out which I hope you guys will enjoy too.

I’m super sorry to disappoint you guys and I promise I’ll come back so just wait for me alright?


	17. Chapter 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on my bullshit

After a couple hours the couple woke from their nap, Brendon’s knot had gone down so he slipped out with ease and started cleaning process. Brendon started up a bath for his tired omega, making sure it was nice and warm for the aching boy. Josh smiled at the alpha, allowing him to pick up the smaller boy. The omega relaxed as Brendon eased him in the hot bath and began to bathe the smaller boy. Brendon softly hummed as he made sure to clean every inch of the omegas now bruised up body. It’s been so long since Brendon had enjoyed himself that much, it seemed it was the same for Josh.

The smiled never left Josh’s face after they left the bathroom, clean as a whistle. Brendon dried both of them off then dressed them, not allowing Josh to lift a finger. Finally they went down to meet the other two still lounging on the couch. Dallon and Ryan smiled at them, Ryan sat up

“so… Enjoy yourselves?”

The omega blushed and Brendon grinned as Dallon proceeded to scold Ryan

“Ryan don’t embarrass the poor boy!”

Ryan giggled “sorry, sorry!”

Brendon sat on the opposite side of the couch, motioning to his new omega “Josh, lap.”

Josh smiled shyly and went over, happily sitting on his alphas lap. Brendon held the boy close as he cuddled into Brendon’s chest. The two betas smiled at the new couple, they both seemed really happy together, that made both of the betas happy also. Josh snuggled up all over his alpha, unconsciously scenting up the boy, making Brendon chuckle. Brendon just smiled and scented the boy right back, they were each others right now, that’s all that mattered. Josh giggled looking his alpha in the eyes lovingly. Brendon leaned in capturing the omegas lips in his own.

Josh’s breath hitched as he gently kissed back, the alpha hummed kissing Josh deeper, licking and nibbling the boy’s bottom lip. Dallon groaned loudly, interrupting the moment

“god please don’t start again.”

Brendon groaned but pulled off of the kiss, shooting the tall boy a glare. Josh blushed again, nuzzling his face in the alpha’s neck. Josh had a lot on his mind, tomorrow was Sunday then it was back to school. He hadn’t talked to Tyler yet, he was too nervous on how his best friend would react. As Josh got to thinking, his mom kept him so guarded he didn’t know much of anything about regulations, betas, alphas. So Josh looked up 

“Uh hey Ryan, Dallon?”

Ryan smiled at him first “whats up?”

Josh looked down shyly “what’s different about betas?”

Ryan and Dallon both giggled

“We aren’t special”

Josh looked at Ryan curiously 

“What do you mean?”

Ryan raised an eyebrow “you seriously don’t know?”

Josh looked down in embarrassment and nodded, rubbing his arm.  
“Sorry…” 

Ryan quickly shook his head, remembering how Josh lived “oh it’s fine! Like you were forced to live in neutral, that’s basically what we are. We can’t knot or self lubricate, we can’t get pregnant. Uh we can actually choose if we want to top or bottom. People like to act like we’re all depressed or think we’re worthless but its not true. Actually we’re all pretty happy with the way we get to live. We’re just… us.”

Josh nodded thinking things over. “Omegas self lubricate, get heats and can get pregnant. Alpha’s knot, have their own version of heats and empregnant omegas… but betas… nothing?”

Dallon nodded “pretty much. We can get girls pregnant, but that’s about it. Besides that we’re abnormally normal.”

Josh blinked and tipped his head “do you wish you were different? Like an actual alpha or omega?”

Dallon and Ryan shared a thoughtful look then both shook their head 

“I think Dallon and I both think we’d rather just like how we are. We’re both happy just being us.” 

Josh stared into Brendon’s chest mindlessly deep in thought. Brendon was warm, as Josh cuddled into him he loved listening to Brendon’s heart beat. Everything was so right, so perfect. Josh had never felt happier than he did in Brendon’s arms. That’s when Ryan decided to sigh and push Josh off Brendon’s lap

“Right yeah, my turn.”

With that Ryan sat in his alpha’s lap and nuzzled into Brendon’s chest. Josh pouted and whined loudly which Brendon quickly sent him a glare for 

“Josh, no. Learn to share, he deserves my attention too.”

Josh pouted more and looked at the ground, grumpily refusing to get on the couch again. Brendon rolled his eyes, before he could say anything Dallon’s lanky arms reached down scooping the small boy up, placing the omega in his lap. Josh whined at first then blushed and grumpily nuzzled in the dominants chest. Unlike the irritated alpha, Dallon smiled fondly and held the small boy close. He couldn’t blame the omega, to get out of that type of situation, be claimed by an alpha only to be booted from his lap so another could take his place. 

Dallon knew the smaller boy was grumpy but that didn’t stop him from holding the boy. The omega relaxed in his arms and nuzzled up against the dominant’s chest, scenting it. This made the alpha watching the two frown and become even more irritated. Yeah Josh was apart of the relationship now so he had the right and he got kicked off of his lap so Ryan could cuddle him but that doesn’t mean Josh had to go get all comfy with Dallon. Sure Brendon was being unreasonable but that was his omega. He didn’t want Josh to get too comfy with others but these ‘others’ were part of his relationship, he had to make an acception. 

All Brendon wanted to do was throw Ryan off his lap and hold Josh in his arms but he knew he shouldn’t. Ryan did deserve Brendon’s love too. So instead he held Ryan tight and watched as his mate scented Dallon happily. 

Wait a minute… Did he say his mate?


	18. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh tells Tyler

-The next day- 

They were in the car as Dallon was driving to school. Josh was a literal ball of nerves. He wasn’t ready to face everything, coming out as an omega. Coming out as Brendon’s omega. Seeing Tyler again. He wanted to cry, actually. He was crying into Brendon’s chest as the alpha desperately tried to soothe the smaller boy.

“Joshie I promise you one of us will always be right at your side. We’ll protect you and i’ll kick anyone straight to the hospital if they dare to touch you.” 

Josh trusted his alpha but that didn’t mean he wasn’t utterly terrified of what would happen, how Tyler would react. He was terrified Tyler would reject him and his choices, deeper inside him he knew that was ridiculously and Tyler would never do that but he couldn’t help but worry. It was obvious the three had never been around a hysterical boy because none of them knew how to soothe the boy’s sobs. The entire car ride to the school the trio tried to distract the boy, make him laugh and stop his tears but nothing work. Nothing steered Josh’s mind from his worries. Josh felt bad since the boys were trying so hard but he just couldn’t stop the tears in his eyes. 

They arrived at school and parked, from where they were Josh saw Tyler waiting at the door looking around. Josh knew he was looking for him. Brendon offered to go with him but Josh politely declined. He needed to do this alone. Josh stepped out of the car and walked over to his best friend, the minute Tyler spotted him the older boy ran over.

“JOSH! Are you okay?! You didn’t answer me at all this weekend!”

Tyler trailed off noticing a difference

“You… You aren’t on you meds. Josh what happened?”

Josh sighed shakily wiping more tears before grabbing Tyler’s hand, leading him to a quiet area.

“When I started my heat I ran into Brendon in the halls. I ran from him at first but he caught up with me, figured out I was an omega. He -Josh paused sighing shakily- he demanded me to get off my meds or he’d come do something about it. So I went home to relax and flushed my meds. When mom came home she… She was pissed. She was going to move us right then so I locked myself in my room and texted Dallon. Soon he, Ryan and Brendon arrived at my house. Ryan and Dallon helped me pack up while Brendon had a quite… Loud… one sided conversation with my mom. Then we left, they moved me into their house and… uh. Brendon and I… We… Brendon’s my alpha now…”

Tyler listened to Josh, staring at the ground, expressionless. When Josh was done talking they sat there in silence. Every second Tyler was silent it seemed Josh’s heart would beat louder. Why wasn’t he saying anything? Josh was about to start crying again when Tyler suddenly rushed forward hugging the small boy tight, his voice cracking as he spoke

“I’m so happy Josh… I’m so happy you’re free from her, i’m so happy you have an alpha now.”

Josh fear that Tyler was actually upset but Tyler continued before Josh could ask

“Josh -Tyler let out a soft sob into Josh’s shoulders- I have been waiting for the day you could finally be happy… Have a real smile on your face. I could only do so much and now you have your own alpha. It’s a dream come true. Today is the day where you can stand up and be proud to be you, and I promise I will be right by your side and help knock anyone down who decides they want to say something about it.”

Josh sobbed and hugged his best friend as tight as he could. Tyler meant everything to him, and with Tyler’s support Josh knew this day wouldn’t be as bad as the thought. 

After a minute the two parted from their hug and went to find the trio. Brendon watched them approach, stiffening up, ready to be come at with anger. Instead as the two reached Brendon, Tyler stopped for a second then hugged the head alpha tight. Brendon’s eyes widened in shock the slowly hugged back, confused. Brendon looked at Josh for help, who just shrugged and talked quietly with Dallon and Ryan leading them off leaving the two alphas alone. 

Tyler pulled off and spoke first

“I know our first interactions weren’t the best, I was trying to protect him and i’m sorry. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not mad at you. I’m very grateful. Thank you for helping Josh out, that’s something I couldn’t fully do for years. I am happy to stand by you both and help protect Josh as much as I can. Please take care of him, after everything he’s been through he deserves a good alpha.”

Brendon was in shock but lightly shook his head, snapping himself out of it.

“Shit- I mean yeah of course. I’m happy I could get him out of there, I promise I'll take good care of him.”

Tyler smiled then walked off to find his smaller friend again. Maybe Tyler wouldn’t be as big of an issue as Brendon thought he’d be. They just wanted the same thing, Josh to be safe, Josh to be happy. Yeah, today will be a good day. 

Brendon went and caught up with him boys who were all chatting about… aliens? What the fuck.

“But seriously -Josh squealed with laughter- It’s a fair theory!”

“How? -Dallon rubbed his face- why would aliens put us on a planet if humans only destroy the planet?”

“Well… -Ryan thought considerately- It could’ve been an experiment, see how we did but when things went backwards they started abducting people and animals that we have similar DNA with, see where we went wrong or right then start to recreate humans somewhere else.”

Tyler made a face “then aliens created the planets too?”

“With science! -Josh declared a little to loud- thats why people came up with the big bang theory, it didn’t just ‘happen’ aliens /caused/ it to happen! They watched our progress over the years and are disappointed with how we turned out!”

Tyler rolled his eyes playfully “ahh we are all disappoints to the great gods.”

The two smaller boys giggled as Dallon shook his head with a smile. Brendon came up behind Josh, hugging him tight.

“Mmm I think I gotta agree with Josh and Ryan on this one.”

Josh smiled leaning against Brendon 

“Good! We need all the support we can get to let everyone know the truth is out there, they’re just looking in the wrong places.”

Brendon smiled fondly, kissing his omegas head. Josh wasn’t worried anymore. Today was the actual day that started his new life, and it was pretty great. Laughing and smiling in that exact moment was a memory that will last forever when everything behind him is forgotten. For the first time in his life Josh felt fully comfortable in his skin and it was all due to Brendon Urie, the alpha Josh would hold onto forever.


	19. Epilogue

Both groaned as they woke up to their baby crying again.

“Mason is crying Mr. Urie”

“He came out of your stomach, Mr. Urie.”

“Unless you want to be sleeping on the couch I suggest you go.”

Brendon grumbled as he stood, raising his hands in defence “I’m going, i’m going.”

Josh smiled and rolled back over. Brendon rubbed his face and put on some sweatpants before going to their little Mason’s room, he was only 3 months old but when he got there Dallon was already soothing the young boy, singing to him quietly. Brendon smiled to himself, they loved to help out seeing as they already had two children and a third on the way.

They agreed to name their first after the man who protected Josh for so long. Tyler Urie was 2 years old, when Tyler joseph, who was still Josh’s best friend, found out they named their first born after him, he cried for an hour.

Brendon looked over at the smaller boy to find him curled up with Ryan, Brendon’s heart swelled with happiness. He wished he could snap a picture but didn’t want to risk waking up the boy’s again so instead he silently crept back and made his way back to his mate. Josh was 7 months pregnant with their first girl, they haven’t decided on a name yet but they couldn’t be more excited.

Brendon’s pack was formed with more than just acquaintances, they were all family. His mate and two beta’s, Tyler and his mate Jenna and a load of friends they met on the way. They visited each other frequently, Gerard loved to see their babies then whined to frank about who he wanted one. Patrick and Pete came over with their 2 year old son James a lot for playdates with Tyler. A couple of lesbian couple in the pack would come over to see the babies and excitedly chat about their adoption progress.

Brendon couldn’t be happier as he laid back down and kissed Josh’s head. They didn’t have the picture perfect life, or a ‘normal’ family but that didn’t matter to them. Every single one of them were happy, sure it’ll be a pain to explain when the kids start questioning but for now? All four of them went to sleep every night with a smile on their face, to them life was perfect and they’d never trade it for the world.

Josh opened his eyes looking at his husband

“Dallon and Ry?”

Brendon nodded and smiled

“Yeah…”

“Remind me to tell them how much I love them, they’re such an important part to this family.”

“I know Joshie, I love them too.”

Josh smiled, wrapping an arm and leg around Brendon

“What about… Scarlet?”

Brendon smiled gently “for our baby?”

Josh hummed and nodded “Bet she’s gonna be an alpha. I can feel it.”

Brendon chuckled softly kissing Josh’s head

“I think it’s perfect…”

Josh smiled faintly

“I love you Brendon Urie”

“I love you too Joshua Urie.”

With that the couple held each other close, falling back asleep. Life was good, nothing could change it anymore, nothing could bring them down again.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

This is short but I still wanted to have it here! I know this might feel sudden, i’m not just closing the story cuz I don’t like it more. To me this just seemed like a more natural route, ending it on a soft note instead of stretching it out unnecessarily.

REMEMBER this is only my second story so I am still working on pathing, this one may be done but my others are just beginning. I couldn’t be more grateful for the ongoing support this story has gotten.

Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

I love you all, you all are so important. Remember that.


End file.
